


To Be A Freedom Fighter

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Freedom Fighters, Gen, Not My FC, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: A requested fanfic from BigWritingWorld over on fanfiction. Jojo contemplates whether or not he wants to join the freedom fighters...and what it would take to be one. Oneshot.





	To Be A Freedom Fighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigWritingWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BigWritingWorld).



_To Be A Freedom Fighter_

His fur blew lightly in the chilled breeze as he walked alone, down his neighborhood's street.

And beyond, depending on how long the decision-making process would take.

The path could even lead him to the freedom fighters' door. Perhaps.

But hopefully by then he would know for certain.

He contemplated what it would mean- the risks he would take to be one of them.

He would have to leave behind the life he once knew- maybe everything he once knew.

He would have to risk his life many times over the course of years- and stick with the commitment.

He would have to train and practice each day- spending countless hours in the sport.

The cold air around him blew harder still.

For a moment he thought about turning back- about staying in his comfort zone.

But that's when he realized something- he may have to sacrifice a lot, he may have to devote all of himself- ultimately it would all be for the best.

For the betterment of the world around him, and of all his friends and family.

And no one ever changed anything by staying in their comfort zone, anyway.

When he thought of all the things the freedom fighters really stood for- justice and, well, freedom- he realized that it might all be worth it.

Somewhere, in the end.

All of it would mean something.

So he kept walking, decided to make it all the way there.

He found himself on their doorstep, and knocked, unafraid.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by BigWritingWorld over on fanfiction, and written awhile back. Yes, I apologized to him for its brevity.


End file.
